


America’s Cup Love Language

by cancmbyn



Category: Competitive Sailing RPF
Genre: Based on real life observation, Bermuda 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cancmbyn/pseuds/cancmbyn
Summary: Peter and Blair make an agreement so they can celebrate privately in public.
Relationships: Peter Burling/Blair Tuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	America’s Cup Love Language

They had had to work it out well in advance. And practice it, so it became second nature.

It began, like all good discussions, while they were lying in bed. Blair’s legs were draped over Pete’s in a proprietary way.

They’d been together for years now, but, even if their teammates and management knew, it was another thing for them to supposedly “flaunt” their relationship in public and for it to potentially affect the team’s sponsors. There was no way that they could jeopardize that support. They might be at the very upper echelon of their sport - and almost untouchable - but that didn’t mean that they could be open and out to everyone.

And they didn’t mind, really, keeping their relationship under wraps. Out of the spotlight, they were quite private people. Sure, they roomed together and left their team’s temporary Bermuda home to take the dinghys to the practice shed at the same time. They made a habit of actually taking different teammates with them in the dinghys as they raced over the Bermuda Sound. It gave them a bit of a break for a small period of time from each other. And that was necessary, needed even.

But they’d had to work this out ahead of time. Blair was certain that he would end up doing something stupid if they didn’t. He would end up kissing Pete after they won a race or holding him a little too long in a hug. Or kissing his neck or ear by mistake as they celebrated. So they’d worked out a system - whether they’d win or lose the race - for their own private congratulations.

They would fist bump at the end of each race and then kiss their fists, in lieu of kissing each other in celebration as they looked forward in the cockpit to their next race. No one would notice this seemingly random gesture, would they? It would be something for them and them alone. The world’s eyes would be on them, but no one would notice, despite the plethora of cameras hovering around.

Or so they’d thought. 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 100% fiction, but watch the coverage from the 2017 America Cup in Bermuda 🇧🇲 and make your conclusions...


End file.
